


lumos

by heytaetae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gryffindor Mark Lee (NCT), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slytherin Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, WARNING: brief mention of bullying, sort of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytaetae/pseuds/heytaetae
Summary: of all the students in hogwarts, of all the gryffindors, of all the gin joints in the world of magic, why did donghyuck have to be stuck in detention with mark fucking lee?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 32
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuck watched the smoke clear to reveal the train and he has not felt this much relief all summer. Despite the crowd, the loud clanging of owls in their cages, the whirring wheels of carts, Donghyuck was glad to be coming back to Hogwarts. But of course, he would never say that out loud. 

“Do you have everything you need?”

Donghyuck fought hard not to roll his eyes, “Yes, Mum.”

“Your father really wishes he could be here to send you off but you know how he is with work,” she said although Donghyuck highly doubted his father cares at all that he’s going back to school.

As his mother fussed over his now dusty coat and messy brown hair which he ruffled again to make it worse, something red caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head and something new rushed inside his lungs, something bigger than relief. 

Mark Lee stood alongside his family not far away from them complete with his obnoxiously red sweater that his Mummy probably knitted and his famous wide smile that charmed everyone making it a spell all on its own. He was hugging his mother and father tightly in a group hug, probably whispering how he’ll miss them. Then he kneeled down to hug a young boy Donghyuck assumed was his brother who was too young to attend Hogwarts for now. The cat in the small boy’s arms started licking up his ear that made him laugh so loud it reached Donghyuck’s ears from all across the station. 

This snapped Donghyuck out from his staring and looked back at his own mother who was telling him not to do anything that would cause trouble. Again. 

Donghyuck brushed off her hand on his shoulder. “Mum, honestly I’m going to miss the train. Just go.”

Hurt flashed on his mother’s face and he almost apologized but the elderly witch only smiled with a nod, “Take care. I… I’ll see you on Christmas.”

Donghyuck watched his mother walk away as the smoke from the train swallowed her and she was out of sight. He sighed heavily and started pushing his cart to one of the cars. 

Seemed like he underestimated the weight of it since he felt it tilting back towards him. But before it could fall over him and squash him to his end, a slender hand pushed it back up the train. 

“Woah woah! You okay?” Mark was smiling yet had clear worry in his eyes behind those dorky round specs. Donghyuck hated it. Donghyuck hated everything about him. 

“Fuck off, Lee.” Donghyuck snapped and resumed climbing up the train car, ignoring the confused look Mark was probably giving the back of his head. 

“Wait!”

Donghyuck paused from walking down the rows of compartments to frown at the boy behind him again. 

“You dropped this.” Mark said lowly and Donghyuck only found how close they really were from each other when he felt the breath from the blonde’s words on his face. 

He looked down in excuse to look away from the shiny orbs behind Mark’s glasses and saw how he was reaching over his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He snatched it from the boy’s hands and did his best to hide his burning face for being such a clutz. 

“I heard Gryffindor and Slytherin have Dark Arts together this semester.” Mark said. 

Before Donghyuck could tell him he could care less, the train gave a sudden lurch and he lost his balance again. Lucky for him Mark had fast reflexes and managed to keep him upright by grabbing his upper arms. Unlucky for him, he was now pressed entirely on the Gryffindor’s chest. 

Both pairs of eyes were wide and unblinking from shock. Donghyuck could swear he could feel Mark’s heart beat fast underneath his hand which made him shove the boy away. 

“I--”

“Hey, Mark!”

Down the hall stood a group of tall boys already in their robes. The pattern of their ties streaked with the colors scarlet and gold. The tallest of them had his hand up and an excited grin on his face like a puppy being offered a treat.

“I’ll be right there, Lucas!” Mark called out then turned back to Donghyuck with such hopeful eyes that he almost caved. “So I guess I’ll see you at the castle?”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Donghyuck scoffed as he pushed his cart through the rows of compartments, eager to get as far away from the smell of ocean and old paper. If anyone asked, he did not look back and feel the green monster eating him up inside seeing Mark’s friends ruffle his hair in greeting.

He only stopped when he caught a familiar cat with black and white fur walking towards him with slow steps. A smile instantly grew on Donghyuck’s face as he knelt down to let the cat curl its entire body against his body. When he lifted the soft ball of fluff to his chest, a pink nose nuzzled the collar of his shirt. 

Donghyuck giggled and nuzzled its neck back. “Hello, Bongshik. Miss me?”

“Not as much as I did.” 

The gentle deep voice made Donghyuck’s head snap up and he hid his vibrating excitement to smirk at the boy dressed fully in robes like Mark’s friends except his was adorned in black and yellow. He was leaning against an open compartment with his arms crossed. His hair was platinum blonde, such a contrast to the natural black he adorned the last time Donghyuck saw him. 

“Neglecting your own child now, Jeno?” Donghyuck clicked his tongue and settled Bongshik back to the train floor so he could pull his cart. “Love truly does change people.”

“I heard that and fuck you.” Another voice called from inside the compartment and Donghyuck didn’t need to see to know who it was when he finally got to pull all of his luggage inside. 

There were already two other people inside as expected. On one side sat a slim boy with silver hair who Bongshik quickly climbed on top of. Across from him was someone struggling to fit their bubblegum pink hair through the hole of his shirt.

“What took you so long?” 

“Relax, Renjun.” Donghyuck carried his bag over the shelves on top with the help of Jeno who afterwards went to help Jaemin with his shirt. “You’re gonna make me think you missed me more than your boyfriend.”

“You wish.” Renjun huffed but his frown immediately melted away when Jeno finally dropped beside him with his arm sliding behind his neck.

“Did your mom give you ‘the talk’ again?” Jaemin said, finally neatly dressed in his green and silver robes similar to Renjun’s. 

“Sort of.” Donghyuck shrugged and rummaged through his bag in search of his own uniform. 

Renjun groaned and slumped his head over Jeno’s arm. “My parents wouldn’t shut up this morning either. I almost took Chenle with me. Poor kid has to deal with that all alone for another year.”

Jaemin sighed. “If only we could have Lele instead of you.”

Donghyuck almost tripped over while buttoning up his dress shirt when Renjun pushed him aside to pull Jaemin into a headlock. By the time Jaemin’s face turned blue, Donghyuck already had his tie on and was neatly knotted by a small flick of Jeno’s wand.

Donghyuck smiled gratefully. “Have to learn that trick soon.”

Jeno shrugged. “After you stop accidentally choking yourself, it gets as easy as flying a broom.”

The Hufflepuff sat back and brought Bongshik to his lap. Renjun soon joined him after deciding it was too early to kill their best friend. 

“What about you, Nono? I bet your muggle family talks your ear off about us bad influential wizards.” Jaemin said, fixing his hair unfazed by the choking.

Jeno smiled brightly. “Not at all! My parents love you guys. They think you’re fascinating.”

Renjun was smiling softly at the side of the Hufflepuff’s face while Jaemin fake gagged on the compartment floor. 

Donghyuck sat back and closed his eyes as he listened to his friends’ banter. He could hear the trolley coming close from outside their compartment and once he peeked out their window he found a stray chocolate frog holding on for dear life on the glass. His heart has never been this calm for months. 

He was finally home. 

*

The first feast this year took forever especially with the Headmistress’ long introductory speech that Jaemin fell asleep halfway through. 

The moment they were allowed to proceed to their dormitories, Renjun rushed off to say one last goodnight to Jeno while Donghyuck and Jaemin joined the rest of their housemates. Jaemin was practically sleepwalking now as they were near the moving staircases with drowsy eyes. This gave Donghyuck an opening to look over the Gryffindors waiting by the Great Hall entrance for their turn to move. 

There were hundreds of heads but Donghyuck still managed to find him. It was easy as he was right at the front directing First Years to stay put. When Mark smiled and flicked his wand to have small fireworks erupt to make the kids look up in amazement, Donghyuck looked away with his face hotter than it should be during autumn season. 

“Planning to run off already, Mr. Lee?”

The cold stern voice snapped Donghyuck from his thoughts of sparkly brown eyes. He turned around only to land face to chest at a towering body with sleek black robes. 

“Do I have to beg you not to cause any trouble right on the first day?” Professor Suh crossed his arms and Donghyuck tried to stand firm like the guy wasn’t a whole head taller than him. 

“Of course not, Professor.” Donghyuck smiled brightly, a complete contrast to Suh’s scowling face. “I’m pretty tired right now. I’ll just do that shit tomorrow.”

“One more foot into trouble and I swear, Mr. Lee, not even your father could keep you from hopping on that train back home.” Suh hissed.

“Johnny!”

Donghyuck hid the relief he felt when Professor Lee came rushing towards them. The scrawny professor caught Suh’s hand and the taller man had let him to Donghyuck’s surprise. 

Professor Lee’s face turned bright pink when he let out a small gasp. “Oops! I mean Professor Suh. Sorry. Force of habit.”

“It’s fine, Taeyong. You can call me whatever you want.” Suh said, face remaining expressionless yet Donghyuck tried not to barf at how soft he sounded.

“And hello, Donghyuck.” Professor Lee smiled at Donghyuck then turned quickly back to pout at Suh. “You’re not already scolding a student, are you? I told you to control that temper of yours.”

Donghyuck hid his snickering behind the sleeve of his robes when he saw Suh’s ears turn red.

“You should get back to your Hufflepuffs, Taeyong. The First Years would need guidance.” 

“I know, I know. But a student has lost his toad and I was hoping you could do a tracking spell. You know I’m terrible with those.”

“But--”

“Please, Johnny? It would only take a second!” Professor Lee was already pulling away Suh before he could even deny further. 

Donghyuck exhaled and wiped the sweat away from his palms. Professor Suh was the fucking worst. The elder was always up everyone’s asses. It was impossible to imagine the guy as a Hogwarts student himself when he was always such a total buzzkill.

Before they were all completely on the second floor, Renjun was already running towards them. Donghyuck frowned when the shorter looked troubled and unlike the lovesick fool he should be after talking to Jeno.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked while stopping Jaemin from walking straight at a wall. Walls in Hogwarts were dangerous, you never know when you’d slip past through one.

Renjun had his brows scrunched together in concern yet shook his head. “I can’t find him.”

“Waldo?” Jaemin asked unhelpfully and whined when Donghyuck hit him on the arm.

“He’s not with the Hufflepuffs. I asked their Head Girl, Yeeun, but she thought he was with us.”

“Okay, calm down.” Donghyuck strained his head to see if any of the Slytherin Prefects or Suh were looking before turning back to his friends. “Jeno is shit with directions so there’s only two possible places he could have gone alone. The Hufflepuff common room and--”

Renjun’s eyes lit up. “The Astronomy Tower.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Quick. If we bail now we can make it in time before curfew.”

Jaemin was already pulling on both their arms. “Let’s go find our badger.” 

Since Prefects and Heads had their attention mostly on the First and Second Years, it was easy to slip away from their group of batchmates. The Astronomy Tower was the tallest in Hogwarts which made it easy for anyone to find. It was difficult to run around the hallways while maintaining silence for if they got caught it was straight to detention for all of them.

They were all panting and in sweat by the time they were climbing up the stairs to the classroom but Renjun seemed too restless to stop. Before Donghyuck could warn him with the possibility of their every move to be traced to them, Renjun had already muttered an unlocking spell. The door swung open to reveal a dark room lit only by the half moon through the glass windows. 

“Jeno!” Renjun’s voice echoed across the room but the Slytherin didn’t seem to care as he rushed to a hunched over figure in the corner by the telescope. Jaemin and Donghyuck shared an exasperated look as that cry could have easily been heard by the entire castle. They followed Renjun and crowded around the Hufflepuff. 

Jeno was in one piece, thankfully, but his face was clearly somber in contrast to earlier in the train.

“Tell us what happened.” Renjun pleaded, both hands clutching Jeno’s.

Donghyuck noticed how the taller winced over the action and it was only then did he notice a trail of red on the side of pinky. A nasty taste filled his mouth and he prayed to every being above it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

“Jeno,” he hissed. “Lift your sleeve up.”

Panic flashed in Jeno’s eyes that was clear in the dark room. Donghyuck felt Jaemin tense up beside him which meant the other had noticed the red stain too. 

Renjun’s head turned back and forth twice from two then to the Hufflepuff. “What is he talking about? Jeno, please tell me what’s going on.”

Always having the trouble to refuse anything from Renjun, Jeno sighed in defeat and freed his hands from the boy’s hold to pull up his sleeves. 

It was terrible. Jaemin’s breath hitched and Donghyuck took a step back in horror. Renjun’s shoulders were starting to shake as tears gathered in his eyes. 

Right on their friend’s pale arm, small words ‘welcome back mudblood’ in crimson red were marked on his pale skin. The smudge in between the cursed word was a relief as this would mean it was only ink rather than… Merlin, Donghyuck didn’t even want to think about it.

“When did this happen?” Renjun asked although he looked pained when he did.

“Right after the feast.” Jeno said in the lowest voice he could muster, still refusing to look up at them. “They dragged me down the hall and…”

Renjun clutched the Hufflepuff’s arm with the scariest expression on his face. “Who did it?”

“Junnie--”

“Who fucking did it, Jeno?”

Jeno’s eyes flickered to each of their faces then sighed. “It’s just these Ravenclaws. It’s not always this bad. Normally they would only say a few things and leave--”

“Wait normally?” Donghyuck cut in. “How long have they been messing with you like this?”

Jeno must have realized his slip up as his eyes widened before they fell back to Renjun’s hand grasping his. “Ever since I became a Seeker.”

Donghyuck felt the fire in the pit of his stomach blaze up and from the looks of his other friends, he knew he wasn’t the only one. Renjun looked ready to kill if it weren’t for Jeno grounding him. 

“You mean they’ve been doing this for two fucking years?” Jaemin hissed.

“I’m going to kill them.” Renjun abruptly stood up despite the tight hold Jeno had on his robes. 

“Renjun, no--”

But the shortest ignored Jeno and shook off his hand from him. He turned to the two Slytherins with as much menace his eyes could muster. “Tomorrow. Are you with me or not?”

Donghyuck smirked and Jeno knew there was no stopping them. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

*

When he told his mother he wouldn’t cause any trouble, she probably meant this. 

But Donghyuck couldn’t just stand by while a group of Ravenclaw douchebags were treating his best friend like their own personal punching bag. And here he was, being treated like crap by stuck-up rich pansies who think they can just boss someone around because they had money. 

Donghyuck glared at the tallest in the group of assholes. Maybe he was the leader. Jeno was holding back Renjun behind him, in case the Slytherin decided to suddenly pounce on them. When the Ravenclaws agreed to meet them at night for a private duel, it just proved how prideful they were. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” The asshole blue bird said. Donghyuck was pretty sure he was a Prefect. Whoever appointed him that was a complete dumbass. “Whether you win here or not, your friend’s still a nasty mudblood.” 

“Shut your fucking face if you don’t want it broken.” Donghyuck snarled. 

“Donghyuck, please,” Jeno started behind him but Jaemin shushed him. 

“You Slytherins are always just full of shit words and no action.” 

“The only thing that’s shit is your trash talk. I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be more clever?” 

That stuck a nerve on them. The tall Ravenclaw crossed his arms. “So is this a duel of wands or fists--” 

Donghyuck didn’t let him finish for he was already throwing a punch at the guy’s pasty face. Then suddenly limbs and legs were thrown back and forth. Donghyuck was hit in every direction but at the same time he was hitting back whatever he could reach. 

The fight went on until Donghyuck was pretty sure he couldn’t feel his left arm and the coppery taste on his mouth was blood. When one of the Ravenclaws was about to attack Jeno who was already on the floor, Donghyuck rushed forward and grabbed the guy’s wrist before he kneed the guy on his stomach which made him curl up on the floor. 

He quickly helped Jeno up until someone kicked his back. He grunted and fell to his knees. When he regained his senses and pushed away the pain, he slid his foot and swiped the guy off his feet. This caused his shoe to slip off his foot. Donghyuck didn’t have enough time to think and threw his other shoe at the Ravenclaw's face. 

“Wait, stop--FUCKING STOP ALL OF YOU!” Jaemin cried. 

They all paused and looked up at him. Jaemin’s eyes were frantic and wide like he’d just seen his end. “Professor Lee’s coming.” 

All color drained from their faces. What was once a squabble of a fight became a clumsy mess of detangling limbs from each other to run. 

“Renjun, c’mon! Move your ass!” Donghyuck grabbed the younger’s skinny arm and dragged him to his feet. Jaemin was waiting for them by the door but started to run down the hall when a lamp shone on the corner. 

“Shit.” Donghyuck muttered. He turned to Renjun and shoved him out of the room. “Run, you moron.” 

“What about you?” 

“I have a plan. Just go!” 

Renjun hesitated but with a final squeeze on his shoulder, he ran down the hall right after Jaemin and Jeno. 

Donghyuck didn’t have a plan. All he had was running so that’s what he did. He ran as quick as his bruised up legs could take him and for a moment he didn’t even know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away fast. When he was sure he wasn’t being followed by the lamp light anymore, he slowed down and steadied himself with his hands on his knees. Sweat and blood dripped down his head. Everything stinged and felt sore but he could only feel relief right now. 

“Donghyuck?” The new voice almost gave him a heart attack and his back collided rather painfully against the stone pillar. But all shock turned to annoyance when he saw who it was. 

_Of all the people to catch him._

Mark’s wand was lit and shone on his pale face that showed clear worry. He reached a hand to inspect the cut on Donghyuck’s cheek but the Slytherin moved away. Mark immediately dropped his hand and nibbled on his bottom lip. It was a nervous habit that Donghyuck didn’t know why he knew about but he did. 

The Gryffindor’s eyes roamed his body, obviously checking if he was bleeding anywhere else. Donghyuck hated it. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked.

“The fuck do you think?” 

Mark was unfazed by his harsh words. “We should bring you to the Infirmary.” 

“Wouldn’t that get you into trouble, too?” Donghyuck asked. Not that he cared. He just really didn’t want to get detention. No less with Lee. 

“What do you mean?” Mark’s brows furrowed together, making him look more like a confused kitten. 

“We’re not exactly allowed to roam the halls at this time. Surely you knew that?” 

“Oh. Well, I was given a task to return some ingredients to Professor Nakomoto--” 

“Whatever. Forget I fucking asked,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Of course, this is Gryffindor’s Golden Boy we’re talking about. 

A tense silence fell between the two until finally Mark spoke up again, “You don’t have any shoes on.” 

“No shit,” Donghyuck snapped. He couldn’t help it. Everything about the Gryffindor, from his soft curly hair to his broad shoulders and round glasses, everything was just overwhelming and Donghyuck felt like drowning just looking at him. 

When Mark took a step forward, Donghyuck took a step back closer to the wall. 

“You’re still bleeding.” 

Donghyuck swiped a hand on his cheek and sure enough, crimson red stained his fingers. 

Mark leaned closer and a new wave of panic washed over Donghyuck, making him shove the boy away with all the remaining strength he had. 

“Back off, Lee.” Again, his words seemed to have no effect on Mark, except maybe a familiar glint of disappointment in his dark brown eyes. 

He expected the taller to just leave, walk away like a normal person would when treated rudely. What he didn’t expect was Mark kneeling down and starting to untie his own shoes. 

“What are y--” Donghyuck didn’t get to finish before Mark kicked over his sneakers with his now sock-clad feet. 

“They might be a bit bigger so walk slowly. If Professor Lee catches you, tell him I made you return the Aconite for me.” 

With that, Donghyuck watched the boy walk down the hallway with his bright green socks filled with tiny watermelon slices for all the moon and stars to see. He then looked down at the clearly too-big pair of sneakers and felt his heart rise up all the way to his throat. 

Mark _fucking_ Lee.

*

Donghyuck missed breakfast that morning as well as the first period. He woke up with blood all over his pillows and his eye more swollen than it was last night. When he sat up, a searing pain that made him groan out loud came from his left rib. He was only glad his friends weren’t in the room anymore. He really wasn’t in the mood to be yelled at to go to the Infirmary. 

His whole body ached when he put on his uniform and robes. He could just as easily stay in bed and skip the whole day entirely but he remembered that it was only the first week of classes and it would be too suspicious if he missed any of them. 

Donghyuck managed to barge inside the room before Professor Nakomoto started. He rushed to his desk with Jaemin already waving frantically for him. He let out a big sigh of relief when he finally got to his seat. 

“Tried to wake you up earlier but you were dead as shit.” Jaemin whispered from beside him. 

“It’s fine. Probably would have killed you if I did wake up.” Donghyuck said and silently clutched on to his rib which seemed to ache more from all his rushing. 

But Jaemin still noticed his wincing and leaned towards him again. “Hey man, you okay?” 

“Dumbass Ravenclaw kicked me in the stomach but other than that I’ll live.” 

“Maybe you should--” 

“I swear to god if you tell me to go to the Infirmary and let Madam Taeyeon find out where we were last night I will end you.” 

“Dude, listen. You look like absolute shit. Just tell her it was self defense or whatever.” 

“I’m fine, Nana. Now start mixing before you’ll be the one needing medical attention.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes but still went on to examine the cauldron in front of them. Donghyuck was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to smell like it did but right now he didn’t really care. They just needed to finish the test and hopefully get a passing score. 

“Did you see Jeno this morning?” 

“Yeah. Moron was complaining about his lip hurting too much to eat. Renjun had to force feed him.” Jaemin scoffed. “But I swear, Duckie. No more private fight clubs. One hit and you look like all your bones will crumble.” 

Donghyuck smirked, “For now.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “Fucking monster.” 

Professor Nakomoto started giving off new instructions to which Jaemin grumbled because he had to do all the work since Donghyuck complained his knuckles hurt too much. His best friend still complied to make up for running away first the night before. 

Suddenly the searing pain in his ribs came back and Donghyuck almost doubled over. It was too much that he didn’t even notice someone knock on the door and come in. His head snapped up when Professor Nakomoto let out a breathy laugh. Suddenly all pain that Donghyuck was feeling turned to that weird gurgling he felt in his stomach. 

“I see you’ve remembered to wear your shoes this time, Mr. Lee.” 

Mark gave the man an embarrassed crooked smile and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry for intruding again, professor.”

It was too late for Donghyuck to look away and hide under the table before Mark already saw him. 

Mark’s eyes flickered downward behind his glasses and Donghyuck suddenly felt exposed. He dropped the hand clutching on to his stomach and turned towards Jaemin. This turned out to be a mistake since moving his torso around only made the burn worse. He let out a grunt that caught even Jaemin’s attention. 

“What is it?” Jaemin hissed.

Donghyuck waved his hand as if to say to forget about it. He looked back to the front of the room and felt relief in seeing how Mark was back discussing something with their professor as he handed the elder a glass bottle with glowing green liquid. 

Muffled giggles caught Donghyuck’s ear and he wasn’t surprised to see the girls in his class whispering to each other at the back. He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry sir, but I must really be going back to my class now.” Mark said, carefully trying to remove the professor’s grip on his arm. 

“Ah yes. Wouldn’t want to keep your Muggles Studies class waiting. It was nice to see you as always, Mr. Lee.” 

Mark gave him one final golden smile that made the girls behind Donghyuck swoon. He tried catching Donghyuck’s eyes again but the Slytherin focused on their cauldron and was praying it wouldn’t suddenly catch on fire. 

When he finally left, Donghyuck felt like all air came back inside the room. 

Jaemin side-eyed him. “Why do you look so relieved? Our potion looks like shit.” 

“Shut up and stir.”

*

The day passed by like a blur. Literally for Donghyuck. 

Ignoring the ache all over his body seemed to take up so much of his concentration. He kept blinking for the black spots at the corners of his eyes to fade away. His entire upper body felt numb and he had to keep crouching or else the dagger-like pain would instantly stab him again. He didn’t want to look at a mirror, knowing he would look like a complete mess. Luckily, none of his professors so far asked about his condition. The moment one would give him a look of worry, Donghyuck would fake a strained smile and tell them he missed a step on one of the moving staircases. 

Donghyuck didn’t even realize he was already limping until Jeno mentioned it. 

“If you don’t want anyone to tend to you at least stay in bed.” Jeno pleaded. 

Donghyuck shoved off the Hufflepuff’s hand that prevented him from toppling over. “I’m already out. Might as well finish the day.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You’re acting like a baby.” 

“Hiding in my room will make me an actual baby.” Donghyuck walked slower but it only made him dizzier and the floor visibly tilting in a way that it shouldn’t. 

“Will you _please_ stop treating everything like a bloody game and rest?” 

Donghyuck threw a frown at Jaemin, “You should be thanking me for saving your ass.” 

“I didn’t ask you to!” 

“Will you two stop,” Renjun snapped, effectively shutting up all of them. “We’re all stressed from staying up late, especially this idiot over here who refuses to see he’s a walking corpse, but if we keep talking about what happened we’ll have all our tails snatched. So can we just get through this day and forget last night ever happened?”

Donghyuck and Jaemin mumbled out a ‘fine’ that seemed to please Renjun who then went on to talk about the upcoming Quidditch match. 

Donghyuck zoned them out as usual, finding no interest in any kind of sport. Except this time he had no control over how all his surroundings seemed to mute out and the black spots were back. The sun seemed to be twice as blinding and suddenly Donghyuck was blinking furiously and the floor was coming closer and closer… 

Donghyuck never felt the impact of his fall, only the strong bump against something warm and sturdy. He could barely open his eyes and his senses were filled with the smell of cat and something sweet like fruits. 

He thought he could hear Jaemin- or was it Jeno -calling out his name but it was so faint like they were too far away. But there was one voice he could hear as clear as day, right beside his ear. A voice he’s come to find so familiar now. 

“Donghyuck!” 

_Mark?_

“Donghyuck! Keep your eyes open! Donghyuck!” 

_Mark…_

*

Everything was too bright. Donghyuck could barely open his eyes at how bright everything was. He thought maybe this was it. This was the end. He’s finally dead and this is some kind of really bright wizard heaven. 

Except Jaemin’s face appeared in sight and he got second thoughts that this might actually be hell. 

“He’s awake!” 

“Mr. Na I swear if you don’t stop yelling I _will_ kick you out.” 

“Sorry, Madam Taeyeon.” 

“Duckie, you alright? Can you hear us?” 

“He fainted, Renjun, he didn’t go deaf.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Yes,” Donghyuck groaned and carefully tried to sit up. “Please shut up.” 

Hands instantly stopped him from moving and sighed again as he layed back down. 

“Easy there, dear. You get up now and we’ll just get a repeat of two hours ago.” Madam Taeyeon’s sweet voice nagged.

Donghyuck squinted at all four heads looking down at him. 

“What exactly happened two hours ago?” 

“Just as Mr. Na said, you lost consciousness,” Madam Taeyeon said, “at the state you’re in, I didn’t have to ask why.” 

While she started fixing his pillows, Donghyuck glared at the other three behind her. Madam Taeyeon saw the bruises. That would mean she needed an explanation. Which also meant there was no way for this much bandaged limbs to just be an accident. 

“Now I advise that you take as much rest you need before the Head of Slytherin arrives to discuss… well, all this.” 

Donghyuck closed his eyes in both pain and hoped that the bed would just swallow him and never spit him out. 

The moment Madam Taeyeon walked away to tend to another patient, Donghyuck kicked Jaemin’s leg with all the strength left in him 

“Ow! What?!” 

“I told you not to bring me here,” Donghyuck hissed, making sure no one else could hear him. 

Jaemin rubbed his thigh with a pout. “The least you could do is say thank you, asshole. Did you really not see how bad you looked earlier?” 

“You looked like absolute death,” Renjun nodded solemnly. 

“Rather be dead than face Suh,” Donghyuck said and covered his face with a pillow. 

“You heard the guy, Junnie, smother the ungrateful bitch with the pillow.” He heard Jaemin whine in pain and knew Renjun had hit him, too. 

“I’m sure Professor Suh would believe us if I just told him what really happened with the Ravenclaws.” Jeno said. 

Renjun sighed and slumped against the Hufflepuff’s side. “Except we can’t tell him what really happened because we still broke the rules.” 

Donghyuck drowned out their bickering and pressed the pillow firmer against his face. The cut on his face that he felt was now patched up made it more painful than it should be. Which was good since it was what he deserved to be this stupid. He should have just stayed in bed and missed Potions. Why was he so stupid? 

“And what do we do with Lee and Wong outside?” 

That made Donghyuck’s ear perk up and he pulled the pillow away from his face. “What did you just say?” 

Jaemin scoffed and crossed his arms. “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing,” Renjun said. “The guy practically saved his life by carrying his sorry ass all the way up here. Did you even count how many flights of stairs that was?” 

If Donghyuck’s head was aching earlier, it didn’t compare to what he was feeling now. “He what? Who?” 

“Mark Lee. He just came out of nowhere and caught you. Which I’m glad he did otherwise you’d be on the floor with three panicky idiots standing around you.” 

“That’s not true,” Jaemin added. “I would have carried Donghyuck up here easily myself.” 

“With your scrawny ass? I don’t think so.” 

“And he’s just waiting outside?” Donghyuck asked, still so confused and that churning feeling in his stomach was not helping. “This whole time he’s just… standing there?” 

“Pretty sure there are benches outside.” Jeno muttered under his breath.

“We tried telling them to leave,” Jaemin said. “He said he wouldn’t until you woke up.” 

“Nana was so bitchy with them it was hilarious.” Renjun snickered. “Looked like a little kitten growling at two lions.” 

“Oh fuck off.” 

Donghyuck remembered. Well, more like he remembered the feeling. The feeling or arms catching him, of a voice desperately calling out to him. 

Donghyuck’s hands started to sweat and his heart was beating fast. What was wrong with him? Did the healing magic have side effects? One thing’s for sure is that he didn’t want to see the boy right now. It would only stress him more out and he didn’t want to think about having to thank him when he didn’t even want to say anything to the guy. This time he really really wished he just stayed in bed all day. 

“Hey,” Jeno squeezed his shoulder. “You’re worrying about nothing. It’s not like Professor Suh will give you detention in this state.” 

*

“Detention for two weeks,” Professor Suh said. 

Jeno winced and side-eyed Donghyuck. “Oops.” 

Donghyuck shook his head at his friend and mustered the most pleading face he could make, “But Professor--” 

“No buts, Mr. Lee. You should be glad. For if it weren’t you being brought to the infirmary, I would have you expelled. I will not and never have encouraged fighting inside this school.” The professor pointed his sneering eyes straight at Donghyuck. 

“Sorry, man,” Jaemin patted Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“Don’t think you can get away from this, Mr. Na. You, Mr. Lee and Mr. Huang will be having a seperate punishment that involves polishing every spot in the trophy room.” 

Jaemin’s eyes grew comically wide and he started patting himself on the shoulder, “Sorry, man.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Professor, but how exactly did you find out what happened?” Jeno asked. 

Suh raised a thin eyebrow and flicked his wand. Just then a pair of very familiar worn out sneakers slid across the Infirmary’s floor. Only one person in the whole school would wear their shoes with mismatched green and silver laces. 

Donghyuck was absolutely and completely stupid. 

Donghyuck hung his head in defeat and felt a new headache forming. Then he turned back to their Professor. “Then you must already know about those Ravenclaws with us. What about them?” 

Jeno bowed his head with the tips of his ear turning red which was enough indication that he had no plan to tell the Professor about the years of torment he suffered. Donghyuck tried turning to Renjun but his best friend only had his worried eyes on the Hufflepuff. 

“I’ve spoken with the Head of Ravenclaw and he is willing to punish his students that have also broken school rules as well as proper student conduct. Although their punishment has been made private to only the administry and their families just as yours are.”

Just then the doors to the infirmary boomed open and two boys clad in Gryffindor robes ran towards them. 

“Mr. Lee, no running!” Madam Taeyeon yelled. 

Mark threw a quick ‘sorry’ at her and skidded to a halt beside Donghyuck’s bed. Lucas, who was trailing behind him, bent over with his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. Mark fixed his glasses and his shoulders were so tense that it would have been funny if it weren’t for them being punished right now. 

Mark breathed in deeply before speaking, his voice cracking halfway his sentence. “Sorry for intruding, Professor, but I just overheard that you’ll be giving them detention and I wanted to say that it’s really not their fault--” 

“The time for defending is over, Mr. Lee.” Suh snapped which shut Mark right away. 

“I’ve already deducted Mr. Lee’s punishment to his best interest as well as with his friends.” 

Mark’s eyes blinked behind his specs, “Oh.” 

Donghyuck could hear Jaemin trying to muffle his snickers and he saw Renjun stare down the Gryffindor from head to toe in a judging matter. He looked back at Mark and tried not to think at how much he wanted to pat down the black strand that was sticking up on his hair. 

Lucas gave the Head of Slytherin a strained smile and started pulling on his awestruck friend. “Sorry again, Professor. We’ll just be going then--” 

“I was out of bed that night, too!” Mark said but it sounded more like a squeak from how nervous he was. “Ask Donghyuck, he saw me.” 

Donghyuck frowned at him. 

_What was he trying to do?_

“Is that true, Mr. Lee?” 

“Yes, sir. But only because he was running an errand for Professor Nakomoto.” He ignored how Mark deflated like he was disappointed.

Suh raised a brow at Mark and they seemed to be having a silent argument with their eyes before the professor sighed. “Well then, Mr. Lee since you all-so honestly confessed, I will not give you such a severe punishment. You will still be having detention and it would be with Mr. Lee. Since I also need someone to make sure he doesn’t end up fainting again.” 

“No!” Donghyuck cried then looked over at Mark’s friend who had also chorused in refusal with him. 

“Professor, with all due respect I can take care of myself.” Donghyuck pleaded. 

And Lucas added, “The match against Hufflepuff is two weeks from now! Mark can’t skip practice, he’s our Keeper.” 

“Enough.” Suh raised his hand to silence the two. 

“Mr. Lee, if you truly can take care of yourself you wouldn’t even be here. And Mr. Wong, I am well aware of the upcoming Quidditch games so you don’t have to worry. Their detention would be at night, after all classes and practices are through.” 

“At night?” Jaemin scoffed. “So you’re punishing us for staying out late by making us stay out late?” 

“Do you want me to add another week for you, Mr. Na?” 

Jaemin gulped, “No, sir.” 

“That settles it then,” he said. “40 points off Slytherin. Honestly, how hard is it to just stay in bed?” 

When he left, an awkward silence fell between the unusual group. 

Donghyuck could hear whispering from the other beds and he knew it was because it was quite a scene to see the Golden Boy himself and the school’s troublemakers get yelled at by Suh no less. 

His eyes flickered towards Mark only to find that the boy was already looking at him. 

“If you’re waiting for a thank you, we’re not giving it.” Jaemin said and Donghyuck was surprised at the malice in his best friend’s voice. 

“Well that’s not fair,” Lucas said but Mark grabbed his forearm to hold him back. 

Jaemin scoffed. “Just because everyone else is kissing your boyfriend’s ass, doesn’t mean we should too.” 

Lucas looked furious and ready to kill while Jaemin just looked like he’d take any hit and would only laugh just to make the other more furious. Donghyuck was only trying not to associate the sudden ache in his chest with the word ‘boyfriend’. 

Then finally Mark pulled Lucas all the way to his back and spoke in such a stern voice that it didn’t sound like him at all. “It’s fine. I didn’t do it to be thanked. I just wanted to know if he was okay. And,” he paused to make sure he was in direct eye contact with Donghyuck, “Lucas is not my boyfriend.” 

Donghyuck avoided his look this time. He really didn’t feel like fighting. Or apologizing. Or talking at all for that matter. For some reason he felt like Mark read his mind for he started to drag his friend out. 

Jeno exhaled deeply and slumped down on the bed next to Donghyuck. “Well, that was just… terrible.” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck said, thinking about how Mark didn’t even smile once. “Fucking terrible.”


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck could faintly hear whispers from behind the white curtain his bed was covered by. He shut his eyes tight to try and drown them out but there was no use with how late it was and the Infirmary was completely silent at this time. 

“... didn’t even answer. You would think at least the mother would show up.”

“His father must be a busy man.”

“Poor boy.”

Donghyuck turned over on his bed which thankfully made the voices hear all his rustling and walked off where he was sure they would continue with their gossip. He ignored the sting on his cheek as his cut was now pressing on the pillow. His eyes burned behind his eyelids so he kept them close as to not release any wetness. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was not going to cry because his precious daddy didn’t give two shits about him. He didn’t.

“Mr. Lee, what are you doing here?”

Donghyuck made the mistake of opening his eyes wide in shock and the tears freely streamed down. If a minute ago he was trying to block out any sort of noise, now he was straining his ears to listen.

“Apologies for my late visit, ma’am, but I was uh... assigned to make sure Donghyuck eats his dinner.” Mark’s words, despite being spoken in a hushed voice, still enveloped Donghyuck and warmed him up more than the scratchy Infirmary blanket.

“Well, it’s too late for that, dearie. I’m afraid Mr. Lee is already asleep.”

“It’s fine. If I could, may I leave this beside his bed? I know a food preservation spell so he could enjoy it when he wakes up instead.”

“Yes, of course. But up to bed with you after, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

When the clicking of heels faded away and all Donghyuck could hear were his own breath again, he shut his eyes tight again right as the curtain was slowly pulled back. He listened to the boy’s every movement. His careful steps, a soft tapping sound that must have been him setting a tray down on the bedside table, and he tried searching for Mark’s own breathing but it seemed that the Gryffindor was holding his breath as if even that would wake him up. 

Donghyuck thought the boy had already gone when he didn’t hear anything for a minute until he felt a hand on his cheek. The Slytherin tried hard not to give himself away, especially not when he felt a thumb brush away the tear stains he forgot to wipe off earlier. 

“Donghyuck.” Mark whispered and for a second the Slytherin thought he was caught but the hand was already pulling away. 

With his eyes still closed, Donghyuck reached out blindly and held on tightly to the arm he caught and if anyone were to ask he would have blamed it on the Draught of Peace dose for his neediness.

_Please stay._

Mark didn’t say anything, he seemed to be frozen and Donghyuck hoped the Gryffindor thinks he’s still dreaming. 

_Stay. They keep leaving me. But you won’t. Not you. Never you._

The tightening in his chest loosened once he felt a weight on the side of his bed and Mark freed his arm from his clutches just so he could cup his face again. He let the Gryffindor catch more of his tears and suddenly he could breathe again. The boy seemed to keep doing that, bringing back the air he keeps losing. Mark helped him _breathe_.

_You’ll never leave. You’re too good._

Mark’s hand brushed up to then gently pet his hair and with each stroke, Donghyuck fell even deeper to sleep.

_Too good. My Golden Boy._

*

Donghyuck woke up with a head on his lap. His heart let out a rapid rhythm but then calmed down when he saw it was only Jaemin. 

He pushed all his hopes that it would still be a particular Gryffindor to the very deep part of his mind as he carefully sat up to flick his best friend on the forehead. 

Jaemin groaned and swatted his hand away. “Five more minutes.”

Renjun snickered from another bed over with Jeno sleeping soundly on his shoulder. “Ignore him. We had to drag his ass off of bed at 7 in the morning.”

Donghyuck smiled and started playing with his friend’s hair, an even blinding shade of pink in the morning. “You guys didn’t have to come down here.”

“Sure we did.” Renjun said. “Nana missed you too much.” 

“Shut up.” Jaemin mumbled groggily as he slowly sat up from his slouched position on the bed. “He’s not wrong though. I don't know how I’m going to survive Potions without you today.” 

“Nana, I suck at Potions as much as you do.” 

“Yeah, but at least with you the blame would only be halfway.” Jaemin said and whined when Donghyuck kneed his stomach. 

“We thought about bringing you breakfast but looks like someone else got here first.” Jeno poked the cinnamon rolls on his bedside table. 

Donghyuck didn’t know why he was surprised to find the tray of food there. Maybe there was a part of him that thought everything from last night was just a dream. Unknowingly his hand curled around his blanket, his palm suddenly burning longing for the same contact it had hours earlier.

“Mark fucking Lee.” Jaemin grumbled.

Jeno shrugged and grabbed a roll himself. “I think it was nice of the dude.”

“Ignore Jaemin.” Renjun scoffed before taking his boyfriend’s hand and taking a bite of the crisp bread. “His competitive ass is getting the better of him.”

“Piss off. Gryffindor’s only lucky they don’t have the first match with us.” Jaemin huffed then pointed a stern finger at Jeno. “You guys better win next week.”

The Hufflepuff pressed his face against Renjun’s nape to hide his nervous flush. Renjun cooed and patted the shy boy’s thigh in consolation. “Don’t worry, Nono. Win or lose, we’ll still love you.”

“I guess it’s better having detention with Gryffindor’s nerdy Keeper than Professor Moon.” Jaemin sighed and sat back defeated on his seat. 

“Are you guys starting tonight?” Donghyuck asked, avoiding the tray of food beside him despite his growling stomach. 

Renjun sighed. “Yeah. In several hours we’ll be scrubbing our fingerprints off of trophies.”

“I’m sorry.” Jeno said, fingers fiddling with Renjun’s. “It’s my fault we all got detention.”

Donghyuck frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous. None of this is your fault.”

“Yeah, Nono. You’re underestimating Duckie over here. Knowing him, he would have gotten into trouble on the first day anyway.” Jaemin said which earned him a kick from said boy. 

“What Nana is trying to say is that none of us blame you for what happened.” Donghyuck said. “You’re our friend. We weren’t going to just let them bully you like that.”

Renjun brought their intertwined hands against his lips and gave Jeno a small smile. “Okay?”

Jeno’s crescent moons were back and it felt like all tension faded from the Infirmary. “Okay.”

With a final squeeze of their hands, Renjun turned to Donghyuck. “Speaking of, where’s Suh taking you and Lee later?”

“Fuck if I know.” Donghyuck sighed and lay back down.

A couple of inappropriate jokes and loud laughter later, Donghyuck’s visitors were practically kicked out by Madam Taeyeon so they could attend their classes. With a short wave from Jeno and unnecessary pinches from both Jaemin and Renjun, his friends were off.

Donghyuck used his time in the Infirmary to take as many naps as he can before he has to go to detention. He was about to catch another nap when his privacy curtain was pulled aside to reveal a flushed face Mark Lee with feathers stuck to his hair and robes. 

Luckily he caught the quirk in his mouth quick enough to not laugh out loud. “That’s a nice look on you, Lee.”

Mark’s ears seemed to burn by now as he tried to brush off the pink and purple feathers all over him. “Sorry. We were practicing a Silencing Charm on Fwoopers earlier.”

Donghyuck leaned back on his bed with crossed arms, trying to look more intimidating despite the other towering over him. “I didn’t ask.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Mark took out his wand and muttered a spell to clean himself off.

“Stop apologizing.”

“Sor--I mean--just… Professor Lee is waiting for us.” The Gryffindor said before he vaguely gestured his hands at the bedridden boy. “Do you need help with…”

“I’m fine, Lee.” Donghyuck swinged his legs to the side of his bed to let his bare feet touch the cold marble floor. Although he might have underestimated just how long he had not used them so the head rush he got was unlike any other he had which made his legs weak and stumble towards the closest stable object near him. 

Hands immediately caught him by his upper arms and Donghyuck had no time to orient himself as to avoid pressing himself entirely on the Gryffindor. His first thought was despite the supposed previous bird attack, he still smelled like the sea. 

He shoved the boy away when he realized he had been _smelling_ him and turned around to reach for his socks in excuse to hide the faint blush he was certain was blooming on his cheeks. Just as he was about to reach for his shoes under the bed, a pair of slightly bigger sneakers reminded him of its owner. 

He swiped for both and pushed the red Converse shoes quite roughly to the Gryffindor’s chest, all the while avoiding eye contact. “You can have those back. Reckon I don’t need them anymore.”

“Oh.” Mark said dumbly, hugging the shoes to his chest.

“By the way,” after Donghyuck managed to tie his laces, he walked pass the Gryffindor with a pat on his shoulder and a smirk. “Cute socks, Lee.”

Detention was only about to start but Donghyuck thought the pink tinge on Mark’s cheeks was worth all the trouble. 

*

Donghyuck realized Gryffindor’s Golden Boy had bigger luck than everyone would have thought since their supposed punishment was just helping Professor Lee with gardening. 

Although the shorter end of the stick would have been how the Herbology professor never stopped talking about what might be his entire life with plants. 

“And this one time I thought carrots would regrow if you plant their tops. My mother laughed at me for a week and kept calling me ‘Carrot Tyongie’!” Professor Lee giggled as he passed another bucket of dirt to Donghyuck. 

The Slytherin didn’t know how many small quirks of his mouth would count as a smile until it was clear that he was tuning out the Professor’s childhood mishaps. 

He turned his head to look over at Mark who was watering a row of sleeping mandrakes and caught just in time when a tiny root hand popped out of the pot to curl around the Gryffindor’s gloved thumb. Mark smiled and rubbed the infant plant’s root before gently leading it back into the soil. 

Donghyuck didn’t know he was beaming himself until Professor Lee elbowed his arm with humorous eyes. “Cute, isn’t he?”

The Slytherin’s lips instantly turned down as he hid his embarrassment of being caught staring by piling up the pot in front of him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know plants tend to be attracted to the kindest people.” The elder said with a knowing smirk. “Take my advice, Mr. Lee. Before you choose anyone, give him a succulent and see if it lasts.”

Donghyuck shook his head with a short laugh. “What would that do?”

Professor Lee pouted in thought. “I’m not sure. But I know it made me really happy when I gave one to the person I liked and found it blooming flowers!”

“I’ll take your word for it... sir.” Donghyuck quickly added after as it was easy to forget just how older Professor Lee actually was as compared to his youthful face. 

Donghyuck was on his tenth pot or damp soil when someone knocked on the glass door of the greenhouse. 

Professor Lee straightened up first from kneeling to greet their new visitor over the table. “Oh! Hello, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul!”

“Just Ten is fine, professor.” A lean boy in Slytherin robes and a shiny Head Boy badge on his chest gave them a charming smile then turned to Mark nearest him to throw a wink. “But you, Four Eyes, can call me yours.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes under the table when he saw Mark’s face go red and adjust his glasses before he stood up himself to glare at the Seventh Year. “What do you want, Ten?”

“You actually,” said Ten. “Professor Suh wants you in his office ASAP.” 

Donghyuck frowned. “Did he already forget he brought me here to suffer?” 

“Quit the sass, Hyuck. I’m just the messenger.”

“Do you enjoy being an owl?”

Mark cut in once Ten started scowling at the younger. “I can take him there.”

“I can go myself,” snapped Donghyuck as he roughly removed his gloves. He ignored Mark’s defeated look and went straight to Ten who swung an arm around his neck. 

“Don’t take it personally, babe.” Ten grinned at the Gryffindor over Donghyuck’s head. “Hyuckie here’s just naturally mean to people he likes.”

The yelp Ten let out when Donghyuck kicked his shin echoed throughout the castle’s gardens.

*

The walk to Suh’s office was relatively short. The entire time Ten complained to Donghyuck about this Hufflepuff Head Boy named Kun who he claimed kept getting in his way although the younger guessed the Seventh Year just had a crush on him.

Ten was describing how annoying the boy’s dimples were when they finally reached Professor Suh’s door. A disgruntled “It’s open” came from inside when they knocked. Ten patted Donghyuck’s butt with a grin and wished him luck before he entered.

To say he was surprised to see both his parents inside - in fact, in the _same room_ \- would be an understatement. 

Professor Suh’s expression told him he was also just as disoriented by this visit as he sat behind his desk with a subtle nervous tapping of his fingers over the tabletop. “Take a seat, Mr. Lee.”

Donghyuck moved mindlessly over the remaining empty couch seat which must have been the first and only time he ever followed what the professor said quietly. Amidst his silence, Donghyuck almost choked on his spit when he saw a particular plant that he had not realized was there before.

Suddenly Professor Lee’s words ringed in his mind. Of all the times he was brought to Professor Suh’s office, the entire room seemed to be void of color as it was filled with black and gray furniture. Save for the single cactus on his desk with a bright pink flower on its top. 

He looked back at Professor Suh and it all clicked. He didn’t know why it took him this long to realize as all the signs were now clear before. He mentally noted asking his friends if they knew about their professors’ love affair. For now, he had bigger problems of his own.

“Hello, Mother.” Donghyuck said then gave the burly man beside her a curt nod. “Father.”

“Detention on the third day.” His father gruffed. Donghyuck only sighed and readied himself, being glad the elder was going straight to point instead of hours of reprimanding torture like he usually would. “What were you thinking?”

Donghyuck let out a short laugh void of any sense of humour. “Since when did you care what I thought, Father?”

“This is the last straw,” said his father. “After tonight you’ll be coming home with us.”

Donghyuck let out a strange sound that was between a scoff and a snort. “What?”

“I’ve sent a letter to the Headmistress about a voluntary suspension. Professor Suh has advised we take you only for a break but I know a month is not enough to put you straight.”

Donghyuck looked over at his professor who was keeping quiet for all this time and his stomach boiled in anger and frustration for he knew there was nothing anyone could do once his father had a say. 

But then Professor Suh pointed his sharp eyes at him with a slight shake of his head.

He turned back to his parents with a much stable voice than his rapid heartbeat could have prevented. “I’m not coming with you.”

“Donghyuck…” His mother pleaded but the Slytherin decided he had enough.

He stood up from the couch and hid his trembling hands inside the pockets of his slacks. “If that’s all I would like to continue fulfilling my detention time planting pretty flowers--”

“Enough!” Mr. Lee bellowed as he rose to his feet. “You’ve embarrassed this family for years and I will no longer have any of it. You will come home with us and that’s final.”

When Donghyuck took a step back, his movement was stopped by two hands encircling around his arms. Before he could react, he was pulled towards the person’s back and the next thing he knew he was looking straight at the nape of Mark Lee. 

“With all due respect, Mr. Lee,” the Gryffindor said and you just had to know Mark to catch that the small smile he had on was void of any respect. “Donghyuck already is home.”

Donghyuck saw his father’s face go red with rage yet he didn’t get to see the elder explode for he was suddenly being brought outside of Professor Suh’s office. 

“Lee.” Donghyuck tried to call but Mark didn’t slow down his strides and the grip on his hand was only just as tight. Mark only continued dragging the Slytherin down the hall until finally Donghyuck raised his voice. 

“ _Mark_!” 

Mark turned around with a startled look as if he only just realized he was storming along with Donghyuck. “S-sorry! I don’t know what came to me he kept talking about how he was taking you away and I couldn’t let him do that then he started yelling and nobody should talk to you like that not even your own parents unless you wanted to go with them then oh my god I’m an idiot did you want to go with--”

The Gryffindor’s rambling was cut off when he was tackled into a hug. Donghyuck buried his face on Mark’s shoulder and he hated how he felt more at home in this boy’s embrace rather than his own mother’s.

“Thank you.”

It took a while before Mark snapped out of his shock and wrapped his skinny arms around the Slytherin. Donghyuck felt every single creature in his stomach come to life when he felt Mark’s mouth right above his ear. “You’re welcome.”

Suddenly a wave of fatigue went through Donghyuck and he found himself clinging closer to the Gryffindor. 

“Donghyuck?” A lace of panic could be detected from Mark’s voice as he carefully settled Donghyuck down in one of the nearby benches. Thankfully, Donghyuck thought, he still wouldn’t let him go as he kneeled down in front of him with his hands on his arms. “Hey, you okay?”

Donghyuck shook his head and heaved out a huge breath. “They weren’t going to take me away, y’know. He just overreacts like that.”

“Oh.” Mark said, clearly unsure of what to say. “You… you don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomf--”

“They’re divorced, did you know that?” Donghyuck started rambling, the stinging in his eyes and chest coming back full blown. “In fact they’ve been divorced for two years and they only told me last summer. They didn’t even fucking tell me and… all I knew was that my dad moved out. It was when I saw him with another woman when I figured it out.”

“I’m sorry.” Mark’s hands slid down to clutch his and Donghyuck didn’t mind how sweaty they were as he held them just as tight.

“Don’t be. I’m not. Adults are pretty stupid, too.” The Slytherin groaned when he started to feel dizzy. His body naturally gravitated towards the closest warm object which was the Gryffindor and he blamed it on his pathetic injured body when he pressed his cheek on top of the boy’s curly brown hair. “Do you mind?”

He felt Mark lightly rub his thumbs over his knuckles. “N-no. Not at all.”

The two instantly break apart when someone cleared their throat. 

Professor Suh stood by them with the most uncomfortable expression Donghyuck had ever seen on the guy. “With the help of your mother, I have coerced your father to postpone his request as long as you promise to behave and write them a letter every week starting from today about everything that you have done and will do.”

Donghyuck knew the last part was only for his mother. After the earlier encounter, he didn’t think he would be speaking with his father for a while. Which, in retrospect, wouldn’t be much of a change. 

“Also, you’re still expected to come home for Christmas.” Suh added.

With the warmth of Mark’s hands brushing over his to keep him grounded, Donghyuck let the fight melt away from inside him. “Fine.”

Professor Suh exhaled heavily and rubbed his temples. “Why is it _always_ you?”

Donghyuck bit his lip to suppress a laugh and was saved by a frantic voice calling for them down the hallway. They turned to find Professor Lee jogging towards them in a rush. 

“There you are.” Professor Lee panted. “Mark Lee! Never rush out like that again. You all gave me a fright.”

“They’re back in your hands, Yong.” Suh raised his hand to rub his thumb over a spot of dirt on Professor Lee’s cheek. “Sorry for the mishap.”

The Head of Herbology smiled brightly and shook his head, blonde fringe ruffling. “It’s alright. Although I do hope everything has been resolved whatever it was.”

“It has, fortunately.” Suh’s eyes flickered to Donghyuck then back again to his colleague. “The Minister’s Senior Undersecretary just felt a little overprotective of his son.”

Donghyuck could feel Mark’s shocked stare on the side of his face but his vision remained on the floor. 

“Well then,” Professor Lee cut through the tension. “We should be heading back. Those infant mandrakes aren’t going to plant themselves.”

*

After their… _intimate_ moment that day, Donghyuck had been avoiding Mark like the deadliest of plagues.

As he was allowed to return to the Slytherin common room, he didn’t need to meet up with the Gryffindor beforehand since it meant he was healthy enough to bring himself anywhere including their detention down at the greenhouses. For the next couple of days, Donghyuck arrived earlier than Mark to detention so that he didn’t have to confront him.

Donghyuck pretended not to notice whenever Mark would stare at the back of his head while he helped Professor Lee re-pot the school’s plants.

Mark’s ogling did not go unnoticed by their friends either. At the Great Hall, Donghyuck caught Lucas having to tap Mark’s shoulder three times so that he could grab his attention. 

“What’s up with Lee?” Jaemin frowned as he stuffed his face with waffles. “He’s been glaring at you like you insulted his mother or something.”

“Did something happen between you two during your evening rendezvous?” Renjun asked while he piled up Jeno’s plate with more sausages. The Hufflepuff stuck out like a thumb with his mustard yellow robes among the sea of green of Slytherins but ever since the bullying, Renjun had been extra protective of him. 

Donghyuck sighed. “No. And please don’t call it that.”

“He asked me about you during Charms.” Jeno added, cheeks full of food.

“What for?” Asked Donghyuck, guilt bubbling in his stomach.

The Hufflepuff only shrugged. “Just wanted to know if you were feeling better.”

Jaemin whistled with his mischievous cheshire grin. “Looks like someone has a fan.”

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Careful, Hyuckie. Golden Boy has a whole fanclub you’d have to deal with.”

“It’s not like that,” Donghyuck snapped then blew air through his nose to calm himself down. He picked at his soggy pancakes. “He was there when my parents came.”

Donghyuck had of course filled in on his friends about his dad’s sudden outburst a few days earlier. Jaemin had cursed the elder with a blatant “no offense” while Jeno asked if he was okay. Renjun had even offered to let him stay with his family over Christmas but Donghyuck assured them that was used to it.

“He knows who my Dad is now.” Donghyuck continued.

“So? Everybody knows who your dad is.”

“I guess you didn’t want him to know.” Jeno added and looked at him knowingly. 

Donghyuck shook his head. “Forget about it. Once this whole thing is over, it wouldn’t matter anymore.”

He knew that eventually he would have to face the other some time but he planned to do it once after their two-week long detention when he could apologize to Mark then never talk to him ever. Although he wasn’t expecting for this

Defense Against the Dark Arts was Donghyuck’s first subject of the day and he asked himself once again how he could be so unlucky.

Even more unfortunate was how he had it with his two supposed best friends who chose to sit together. 

Donghyuck whined and clung to Renjun’s arm. “Junnie, sit with me.”

Jaemin held tight on Renjun’s other arm. “No way, Renjun’s mine. You get his brain for Transfiguration and that’s way harder.”

“I’ll just sit with you for the next one, Hyuckie.” Renjun gave him a reassuring smile and he knew he had lost to one Na Jaemin. 

Donghyuck pouted. “But--”

“Mr. Lee, if you could kindly find a seat so we could begin that would be great.” Professor Moon called from the front of the room which erupted muffled laughter from the class. 

Donghyuck groaned internally and threw one last glare to his friends before trudging to the last empty space right at the front beside Mark fucking Lee. 

Oh, Jaemin was really going to get it this time.

Mark didn’t raise his head when Donghyuck took the chair beside him although he knew the Gryffindor had noticed his presence from the way his shoulders tensed up. But other than that, Mark didn’t make any initiative to start a conversation. 

He thought he might be able to go through the class without having to interact with the Gryffindor at all until Professor Moon called out for them. 

“The two Lee’s in front,” the professor struggled to say as he had both hands full trying to maintain a pair of pixies. “Would you mind fetching their cages in my office?”

“Of course, sir.” Mark said, not giving Donghyuck enough time to spat back at the elder for not bringing them down in the first place. 

He followed the Gryffindor while grumbling although it did feel great to stretch his legs from an hour of sitting. 

Professor Moon’s office was more home-y than Suh’s. The fireplace immediately lit up once they came in and the room smelled of freshly baked cookies. The only problem was how Moon must have been a hoarder for there were so much stuff piled up that it was difficult to decipher which were pixie cages. 

“Well, this place is a dump,” mumbled Donghyuck.

Mark showed no reaction to his supposed joke as he pointed at one of the piles. “You take that side and I’ll take the other.”

Donghyuck gave him an exaggerated salute. “Aye aye, captain.”

He saw Mark’s lip quirk up a bit before walking off to start searching and Donghyuck didn’t know why that little thing spread relief through his chest.

Professor Moon’s stuff was clearly untouched as dust blew towards Donghyuck’s face when he moved them apart. He coughed and covered half his face, already giving up before he could start. Out of boredom, he looked over at the Gryffindor and found him closely examining a clear glass vial with neon pink liquid sloshing in it. 

Donghyuck leaned over and spoke right over Mark’s ear. “It’s a love potion, Lee.”

Flustered and shocked, Mark dropped the pink vial and gasped when it shattered all across the floor. The two blinked at each other with wide eyes for a second before they quickly kneeled down on the floor. 

“I’ll do it. I dropped it.” Mark said.

“It’s my fault. I snuck up on you”

“Donghyuck, don’t worry just let me---”

In the rush of cleaning it up, Donghyuck had cut himself. He stared at his bleeding palm in shock when Mark’s pale enveloped it with his pale hand.

“I told you I’d do it!” 

Donghyuck was so surprised by Gryffindor’s anger that he wordlessly let him pull him to sit down on top of Professor Moon’s desk.

“ _Vulnera Sananteur._ ” Mark chanted under his breath as he pointed his wand towards Donghyuck’s hand. The cut faded slowly until the wound closed up. 

Donghyuck scanned the boy’s face and was just about finishing tracing the curve of Mark’s knit brows when he pulled away. 

“Thanks.” Donghyuck mumbled. 

“No problem.” Mark let go of his hand to clean up the mess. “Do you smell anything… different?”

“I never smell anything different. It’s always been the same.” Donghyuck said, finding himself eager to flatten the strand of hair sticking up at the back of Mark’s hair.

“What do you usually smell?” Mark asked, sounding genuinely curious. Until he realized the weight of his question and stood up to scratch his neck. “S-sorry! That was a really private question--”

“The ocean.” He locked eyes with the boy he couldn’t get off his mind for days. The Golden Boy who took his hand and saved him from his parents. Mark Lee who felt like home more than anyone. “I smell the ocean.”

“Oh.” Mark dropped his head to fiddle with his wand but Donghyuck could see how red his ears had gotten.

Realizing his abrupt answer, Donghyuck cleared his throat. “A-and poppy flowers. As well as pumpkin soup. Just random things y’know.”

“They might not be that random if they’re things you love.” 

“Right.” Donghyuck said as he hopped off the table, all pain in his hand gone. He found he only had to take a few steps to stand right in front of the Gryffindor and smirked when Mark still refused to look at him. “And you?”

_Do you… too?_

Mark smiled and Donghyuck wished it were directed at him and not their feet. The Gryffindor lifted his head, glasses slightly crooked like his mouth. “Something I can’t have.”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to ask but just then the door to the cupboard burst open and revealed a disheveled Professor Moon. “Oh thank Merlin you’re alright! I heard the crash and thought something terrible might have happened.”

While Professor Moon fussed over them as he cleaned up their mess, Donghyuck watched a silent Mark stand far away from him. He knew then he wouldn’t be able to ask the Gryffindor what he meant. 

*

Before they knew it, their first week of detention was ending and the weekend was coming. 

Donghyuck didn’t know why it felt he was losing time. But when he arrived at the greenhouse on Friday evening and saw Mark sneeze so hard from excess pollen, he tried hard to deny that he found his reason.

“If you’re one of those people who are allergic to literally everything only to tell us now then I will end you, Mark Lee.”

Mark shook his head and scratched his reddening nose after pushing up his glasses. “Just flowers.”

Donghyuck sighed then pulled away the cornflower pot from Mark. “I’ll handle these. You can just start with the Star Grass.”

Mark didn’t have to bring the entire pot so he could work beside Donghyuck but the Slytherin didn’t stop him when he did. Donghyuck didn’t comment on it like he usually would and let himself enjoy every tingle on his elbow whenever their arms brushed together. 

“I’m also allergic to cats,” mumbled Mark, throwing caution at the wind.

Donghyuck snorted. “Didn’t you say you had like five cats at home?”

“Jisungie loves them.”

“Jisungie?”

Mark smiled and Donghyuck figured he was just happy they were even talking. “My baby brother. He’s turning eleven next year and will start at Hogwarts soon.”

“I always wanted siblings.” Donghyuck shrugged. “Guess that dream’s far off now.”

Mark nibbled on his bottom lip and played with the cut Star Grass on his fingers when he finally spoke. “I know we’re not that close and all but… I want you to know that you can tell me anything. And whatever’s been bothering you, I’m here to listen.”

“You do know we’ve only known each other for a week.”

“That’s not true.” Mark said. “I’ve known you for five years. Don’t you remember First Year? When you wanted to get off the train because you left something at home?”

Donghyuck grinned despite trying to seem uninterested. “And you offered to _accio_ it because you read it somewhere.”

“But I ended up just bringing all the luggage to your compartment.” Mark giggled. 

“Mark Lee, always trying to be the hero.”

“Your friends were so mad. I think that’s when they started to hate me.”

“They don’t hate you.” Donghyuck said in a rush because it was the truth.

“What about you?” Mark placed his hand between them so he could lean over and tilt his head sideways with a crooked grin. “Do you hate me?”

Donghyuck’s eyes flickered to the tiny mole on Mark’s neck and away when he started to think about how he wanted to kiss it. “As much as you like flowers.”

The Gryffindor’s nose scrunched up. “But I don’t.”

“Exactly.” Donghyuck flicked his forehead which finally made him pull back with a groan.

Mark pouted and rubbed the red spot in the middle of his high arched brows. “Is it always this hard being your friend?”

“Since when were we friends, Lee?”

“Since you agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow.”

Donghyuck spluttered and almost cut off the wrong stem. “What--”

But he didn’t get to continue as Mark leaned back and had their faces only an inch apart. “You will go… right?”

As if enchanted by a Veela or a swinging clock, Donghyuck mumbled. “Fine. But you’re buying me Fizzing Whizzbees.”

“It’s a date!”

Donghyuck punched him in the arm.

“Ah! I was joking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while and fair warning that the last part will take even longer but i'll do my best to finish it soon 
> 
> honestly didn't expect to have this much attention for this one so thank you to everyone for showing support and kudos!
> 
> thoughts and comments are always welcome!
> 
> stay safe and see yall soon!

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my wips for months and i'm still a little hesitant to post it but i hope at least someone would like to read this mess i have created
> 
> thoughts and comments are very much welcome and if you've reach until the end of this first part then thank you so much
> 
> stay safe and see you soon!


End file.
